


Morning After

by todays_keysmash_is



Category: Life of the Party D&D (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todays_keysmash_is/pseuds/todays_keysmash_is
Summary: The morning after the festival, Sasu tells her sister all about her time with Mayes
Relationships: Sasu/Mayes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Morning After

Sasu woke to sunlight filtering in through the curtains, a chorus of morning birds stirring her from sleep. With a sigh, she nuzzled back into the pillow, fully planning on lying in a bit longer before she realized she wasn’t in her room.

As the events of the previous night came back to her, she quickly turned around to see if Mayes was still there. A bit of disappointment dampened her mood when she realized she was alone in the bed, but she had already known the answer. Mayes had whispered her awake a few hours earlier, apologizing that they had to leave so early for their quest but promising they would be back in town to give a proper goodbye shortly.

Sasu was quite a heavy sleeper, and she had reached out for them, silently imploring them to stay with bleary eyes. Mayes gave in for a bit, allowing her just a few extra moments where they cuddled close before they had pressed their lips to hers in farewell, before slipping out of the covers. Sasu had watched them until the door shut behind, and promptly fell back into sleep.

Now awake, she was buzzing with lingering excitement. The mountain of blankets and pillows twisted about the bed had been utterly divine, sinking her into comfort, but now she snapped up straight on the bed, bursting with energy as she flipped back through the memories in her mind. She grabbed for a pillow, smushing her face into the soft fabric to smother a stream of nervous giggles and exhilarated squeals as she replayed the scenes of the night before.

Looking at the bed properly, her face went a bit red with embarrassment as she realized the mood mark paint had smeared all over the sheets. The remains of what had once been a swan stared up at her from her arm, reflecting her guilt back at her. She felt very bad for the staff.

Doing her best to at least clean the paint off her own body, she decided it was time to be getting home. After a bit of minor difficulty locating her shirt (it had somehow slipped between the wall and headboard of the bed), she pulled on the crop-top and headed to the lobby.

As her feet made for the exit, the smell of warm pastries turned her nose to the side, urging the rest of her body to divert course. The hotel had set out a small table of breakfast treats, and Sasu was too much of a sweet tooth to resist. Hurrying over with a grin, she passed a few copper pieces to the server, who rewarded her with a little serving of bougatsa. Sasu thanked them, and after tasting a corner, promptly asked for a second serving to bring home for Troke.

More than satisfied with how her morning had gone so far, Sasu stepped out into the street.

Reality hit her like a wall. With the usual smell of the busy sea, the typical noises of rickety carts being pushed along by peddlers yelling out their goods, and the sight of the same people she had known all her life walking past with remnants of paint on their faces, she felt instantly heavier.

It wasn’t a bad feeling, as Sasu very much enjoyed her life on Eras Minorix, but it was grounding. As the reliable comfort of her usual routine settled back on her shoulders, it was as if gravity had suddenly remembered it had a job to do.

The most surprising thing about this feeling was not the feeling itself, but what it meant. She hadn’t realized it until the sensation had gone, but inside the hotel, she had felt almost weightless. With Mayes, she had been light, floating almost, as if all of her day to day worries had simply melted away.

Now, reality settled back in. There was the work to be done at the massage parlor, and a few favors she had promised some friends, and the community cleanup of the festival… All of the usual things to be done were taking up space in her mind, space that had been blissfully filled with nothing but Mayes the night before.

She walked down the street, smiling quietly to herself as she passed by the people going about their business. They didn’t know what she did. Mayes was her secret alone.

Or maybe they weren’t. The two of them hadn’t discussed past partners, but even if they had, it wouldn’t have mattered. No one else had been there, in that room. Those few hours were theirs, and theirs alone.

But she  _ had _ to tell Troke, though. Of  _ course _ she had to tell Troke, her sister was going to totally flip!

Sasu started moving a bit faster, speed walking through the town with new purpose. As she enjoyed her meal, cream burst from the crispy filo pastry, dripping down onto her fingers where she held the small bowl. A bit embarrassed, she glanced around to make sure nobody was looking, and dipped her head down to lick the sugary mess from where it had landed on her hand.

It was absolutely divine. Bougatsa was one of those foods that probably should have been classified as a dessert, but some genius had the brilliant idea to label it for breakfast instead, and Sasu wasn’t complaining one bit.

There was a scattering of people walking about the streets with bags, gathering up the discarded pieces of garbage from the festivities before. She tossed her empty bowl in one, promising to join the volunteers for cleanup later.

Scurrying down the path, her hooves clicking on the stone, she skittered to a stop in front of the massage parlour. As soon as she opened the door, Troke was there. Her sister grabbed her arm, pulling her inside and whisking her away to a small back corner filled with supplies, curtained off for staff.

“Girls?” her mother’s voice echoed from the other side of the shop. “I need one of you at the desk today, and someone should get out there and help clean up. We have customers in an hour.”

“In a minute!” the twins chorused, giggling from behind the curtain.

Troke pulled Sasu further in, gently pressing her shoulders down until she landed on a small stool. The stage set, Troke took a few steps back, rubbing her hands excitedly. “Tell. Me.  _ Everything.” _

Sasu reddened, putting a hand on her face as she smiled. “Well first, this is for you…” she held out the little cup of bougatsa.

Troke’s eyes flashed, and she swiped it up. “Oh my Gods,  _ thank you!” _

Troke was twice as crazy about sweets as Sasu was, and she dug right in. “So tell me, come on!” she urged, mouth half full.

Sasu would have rolled her eyes at the poor manners, but she was too giddy to care. “Okay okay okay,” she giggled, waving her hands to quiet her twin. “So….”

“Start at the beginning! The beach!”

“Okay, okay! Let me tell it!”

“You’re not telling it!”

“I am, hold on! I just…” Sasu took a breath, trying to slow her fast beating heart. “I just need a second.”

Troke wiggled her eyebrows at her, teasing.

“Shut up!”

“I didn’t say anything!” Troke protested.

“Okay, well, I’m talking now! Shush!”

“Okay!”

Sasu took another breath, settling herself onto the stool. “Okay… So, the beach.”

“Mhm…? I talked with the other two for you by the way, you’re welcome.”

“I know you did, and that was  _ so embarrassing, _ oh my gosh…”

“Psh, you were glad I did it.”

“I mean, yeah, but it was still…! You know…!”

“So what did you guys talk about?”

Sasu rocked back and forth on the stool. “Well, we were both just talking, just about regular stuff I guess, like how they’re from Erran, and what they do there, and that they like to paint… Oh, they showed me their sketchbook, by the way? It was like, insane. They’re seriously so good, it’s crazy. Um, anyway, then the tiefling passed over the paints, and…” Sasu blinked as the realization settled. “Oh my gosh.”

“What?”

“I literally don’t remember the tiefling’s name. Oh my gosh, that’s so embarrassing!”

“It’s okay,” Troke laughed. “You were a bit…  _ distracted, _ hmm?”

Sasu reached up for her horns, twisting her fists around them anxiously. “That’s so terrible of me! They were all so nice, and she was really cute and cool too. Ugh, I can’t believe I totally just ignored her like that…”

“It’s okay,” Troke assured her. “We all knew you were busy,” she winked. “Her name was Pandora. The triton was Icarus.”

“Oh, yeah yeah yeah! I remember now. I knew that, I promise I totally knew that. Okay, well anyway, Pandora gave us the paints, and I was just so excited to have them do the paint with me that I totally forgot that it was  _ mood mark paint. _ So as soon as they were done, it completely gave me away! Like, they could literally see how flustered I was  _ right there! _ So embarrassing…”

Troke glanced at the arm in question, her cup of pastry long gone by now. “What did they paint?”

“Oh, it was a swan,” Sasu examined the arm herself, the image now completely faded. “It got rubbed off, I guess.”

Troke grinned at her.

“Shut up!”

“I didn’t say anything that time, either!”

Sasu rolled her eyes, hiding the arm away again with a smile. “Okay, well anyway, then you guys left us- ”

“You’re welcome again.”

“ -and so we were just sitting there, and I was so nervous, but like… I don’t know, I just got brave all of a sudden? Like… They said they were leaving tomorrow to go do some quest thing, and then maybe they’d pass through when they left to return to Erran, but… that was it. And I guess, I was just thinking like… I might as well try? If I’m never going to see them again, what’s the harm, you know? So…” Sasu put her hands over her face again. “...I literally just asked.”

“Asked what?”

“...If I could kiss them,” she squeaked.

“What?!”

“I don’t know! I just wanted to do it, so I asked!”

“But what did you say?”

“I literally just said,  _ can I kiss you? _ And they said yes, so…!”

“Oh my gosh, that’s hilarious! Right to the point, I love it. Um…” Troke looked away, a bit sheepish. “I did kind of see that. When you kissed.”

“What?!”

“I’m sorry! We just walked a bit away to give you space, and we couldn’t help looking back over our shoulders just to see, and then it happened!”

“All three of you saw? Troke!”

“I’m sorry, it just happened! Don’t worry, the other two are very approving,” her sister snickered. “And then we left the entire beach to give you privacy! I think we did the right thing.”

Sasu let out a long sigh. “Well… I guess it can’t be helped.”

“So tell me what happened after!”

“Okay, well, we just sat for a bit, talking and… holding hands,” she blushed. “And then… we walked around a bit- ”

“And smooched, I bet.”

“Shush! ...Yes,” she admitted, growing steadily redder. “And then they just… asked.”

“Asked…?”

Sasu’s redness reached its peak, and she twisted her fingers through blonde locks, pulling the strands to the front to cover her face more thoroughly. “And then I said yes!”

Troke’s mouth dropped open with understanding. “Oh. My. Gosh. I cannot believe you two, that’s so cute! You are both so adorable honestly, I cannot deal with this… So where did you go?”

“I’m not telling!”

“Okay okay, fine. Well, you don’t have to tell me anything personal, but like… was it… good?”

Sasu nodded weakly, still hidden behind a veil of blonde. “It was… good. We had wine.”

Troke pumped a fist in celebration.

Sasu sighed dreamily, letting the hair fall back into place as she brought her hands to her lap, fidgeting with her fingers. “They… They made me feel really pretty. They said a lot of things, um… like, about my eyes, and my smile, and… that I’m soft and stuff…” She shook her head, “Sorry, this is weird to talk about.”

“Hey,” Troke put her hands up, “You don’t have to say anything you don’t want to.”

“I know, I know, but like… I have a point, I promise.”

“Okay.”

Sasu fidgeted on the stool again, the one wooden leg that was shorter than the others periodically bumping the floor as she shifted her weight. “So they were saying that stuff, and I’d say like,  _ oh, you too… _ But I just, also... noticed something? Because, they’re soft too, but like… also hard? Ugh, I’m totally not saying this right, this sounds so weird…”

Sasu took another breath, staring off at a blank wooden wall. “They mentioned once or twice about how they’re a student, training to go be a warrior, or something… They didn’t specifically say what they wanted to do after school, but, you could kind of tell there was something there? Something… disciplined?”

“Hot,” Troke teased.

Sasu frowned, folding her arms. She seemed anxious, with the giddy, nervous flutterings of new romance gone from her tone.

Troke leaned back to examine her sister, the tease fading from her face. “Sorry. So is that like… a bad thing? Is that a problem for you?”

“No, it’s not a problem, it’s just…” Sasu tilted her head back and forth, considering. “I really like Mayes. But they kept saying things like,  _ I don’t normally do this, _ and  _ I usually don’t have the time for this, _ and stuff like that. And I’m just worried… what if they’re different?”

“Different how?”

“Different, like… What if they’re a whole separate person? And I just got lucky and caught them off guard, when they were visiting a new place. And in the middle of a festival, no less. I mean, they’re  _ Delphos students, _ Troke. You know, trained to be regimented, to be powerful authorities, to be soldiers. What if I haven’t even really met them? What if I’ve only met… I don’t know…”

“Vacation Mayes?” Troke grinned.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Look, Sasu,” Troke crossed the small corner, pushing Sasu slightly to the side as she claimed half of the space on the stool to herself. “The thing is… you don’t really know them. I’m sure last night was a lot of fun, but it was only one night. That doesn’t make it less special or important, though. It just means… you get to keep learning about them, if you want.”

“I’d like to,” Sasu admitted. “But what if, when they come back, they’re all in professional mode again? And they don’t want to see me anymore?”

“That could happen,” Troke nodded. “But I’d say, as long as you don’t regret the little time you had together… it was still worth it. Would you regret it?”

Sasu gently swung her legs, her hooves lightly scraping across the floor. “...No.”

“Good. And besides, as for your worries about catching them off duty… Well, I'd argue that’s the truest form of knowing somebody. That’s who they really are.”

Sasu gave a little smile, turning her head to bump foreheads with her sister. The stool was rather small, and the two of them had to turn to press their backs together to fit. “I think… I want to know them more.”

“Well then,” Troke smiled back. “When they come by again… just ask.”

Sasu giggled, pushing back against her sister with her shoulders. Troke was promptly evicted from the stool, her hands scrabbling to the wall for support as she stood. “Hey!”

Sasu spun herself around on the stool, beaming at her twin. “Sorry.”

Troke shook her head at her, grinning. “Maybe you can start writing letters to each other or something. I’m sure it’ll be fine. Worst case, you had a great time. Best case, there are more great times on the horizon.”

“Speaking of,” Sasu raised a brow mischievously. “Let’s discuss  _ your _ horizon. I really should return the favor, you helped me out so much last night… How is Darius nowadays?”

Troke froze, her eyes wide. “How did you know? I haven’t even said anything about him yet!”

“You can’t hide anything from me. Sisters have a way of finding things out.”

“I swear, if you tell him anything- !”

“Girls!” their mother's voice echoed over once more. “You said  _ one minute _ five minutes ago! Let’s get moving!”

“Coming!” the two of them chorused.

Sasu gave her twin a wink. “We’ll talk about this later, I’m sure.”

Troke pursed her lips, quickly backing out of the little corner and ducking away under the curtain.

After a moment, Sasu followed. Stepping out into the store, she glanced at the window. No Mayes yet, but they had promised soon.

And whenever Mayes did find their way back to her, she would just ask.


End file.
